


Night Terrors

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, M/M, Post-Umbara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: It's been three weeks since Umbara, and Rex can't close his eyes without seeing the faces of the brothers he left behind.





	

"Why do you keep stumbling over your words?  Just how tired are you?" Cody had a firm grip on Rex’s bicep, his eyes burning with a worried kind of anger as his voice went rough, “Talk to me, cyare.”  He was sick with worry over his partner - he’d never seen Rex look that bad, his skin gray and clammy, his face gaunt and shadowed, dark circles under his eyes deeper than Cody had ever seen them.  They were designed to cope with a hells of a lot of abuse, so whatever had him looking like that had to be damned bad.   A thought occurred to him and he froze, realization turning to horror in his gaze.  “Rex, have you slept at all since Umbara?”  That had been almost three weeks before, and if he’d really been without sleep for that long… fuck, how was he still  _ standing _ , let alone leading battles?  How had no one noticed this?

“Some - can’t sleep,” Rex said, shaking his head, his eyes glazed over and listless as they meet Cody’s, “Can’t stop seeing ‘em every time I close my eyes.  ‘m sorry, riduur, I didn’t-  I didn’t know.”

“Kriff, Rex, I know you didn’t.  It’s alright.”  He gathered Rex in his arms, holding him tight.  He was shaking, and Cody lightly squeezed the back of his neck.  “I’ve got you now, udesii, udesii.”   He ran his fingers through Rex’s buzzed hair, brushing a kiss to his temple.  “Come on, we’re gonna get you to bed.”

He’d expected Rex to resist, but not as vehemently as he did, his partner stumbling back, shaking his head.  “Can’t-  Cody, please, I can’t, I can’t sleep, I can’t-”  His back hit the wall and he pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, a choked sob ripping from his chest.  “Can’t see them again, not like that, I gotta- gotta keep going.”

It was rare that Cody brought what Rex called his  _ command voice _ into their relationship (the man was utterly oblivious to his own tone of command) - but he did it now.  “Rex,  _ listen to me _ .”  Fuck, if he didn’t know what had happened on the ground on Umbara  _ and _ just how good he was at hiding his pain, he would tear the officers under Rex a new asshole himself for not seeing how fucked up he was.  “You’re coming to bed with me.  Now.  I’m going to stay with you, but you are going to  _ sleep _ .  Is that understood?”  His hands rested on Rex’s shoulders before he gently took his wrists, guiding his hands away from his face.  

“Understood.”  Rex took a shuddered breath, then another.  “I’m- I’m okay.”

Cody couldn’t help his sad smile.  “You’re not, cyar’ika, but we’ll get you there.  Come on.”  He wrapped an arm around his shoulders to guide him to his own bunk.  It was the work of a moment to strip him out of his blacks and get him onto the mattress - Rex was in no condition to resist anymore, and Cody was pretty sure he’d used up the last of his energy in his panic in the hallway.  “Udesii,” he said again, sitting up with his back against the wall, Rex settling down with his head in Cody’s lap.

“You’ll wake me up if-”  Rex hadn’t looked that  _ scared _ since Kamino, and Cody’s heart clenched.  

“Of course,” he reassured him, running his fingers through Rex’s hair again, “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.  Sleep, cyare.  I’m here.”


End file.
